mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest
About Story mode In Armageddon, Story has been changed from being an RPG-style mode into an adventure game-like mode, once again following the new character, Steven, on a quest to defeat Blaze. Story begins with the backstory of Argus, protector and creator god of Edenia and father of Steven and Daegon, and his wife, the sorceress Delia. Delia foresees Armageddon in the future, prompting the Elder Gods commission Argus to build a pyramid to safeguard against Armageddon. In return, Argus will receive a position of an Elder God. Argus has each of his sons encased in a monolith with a dragon to watch over them. Steven is paired with Orin, a gold dragon, while Daegon is paired with Caro, the red dragon. Story The action begins with Steven being awakened at the signal from Blaze. He travels through Earth in an attempt to retrieve the gifts left behind for him by his mother. During this time he begins to discover much of what has gone on while he has slumbered in the monolith, including the fact that Daegon was accidentally awakened significantly prior to Steven and has already begun his quest ages ago. First, Steven travels through the Botan Jungle, where his father's temple is located. After defeating Kobra, a member of the Black Dragon Clan, he goes into the temple. After finding no gift from his father (due to his brother taking both), Steven is kidnapped by the Tekuni Clan of robot ninjas. Sektor, the leader of the Tekuni, demands Steven to give him information about the message he received from the temple. Steven refuses, but Sektor ordered his robots to increase power and harming Steven to force him into revealing the message. However, thanks to the Special Forces, who were attacking the Tekuni Warship at the same time, Steven was able to fend off his opponents, defeat Sektor and escape from the warship. After escaping from the warship, Steven lands on an icy mountainous region known as Arctica. On his way, he encounters a group of monks. They demand him to rescue their abbot who was kidnapped by the Tengu Clan, a rival of the Lin Kuei Clan. Steven agrees and rescues the abbot in exchange of revealing the location of his mother's temple. The mysterious abbot reveals to Steven the location of the temple, and Steven leaves and encounters the leader of the Tengu, Wu Lee. Steven defeats him and continues his journey. After that, Steven goes to his mother's temple, only to find it occupied by the Lin Kuei. Steven enters the temple and fights the Lin Kuei warriors. After entering a room, he finds an ice coffin and accidentally breaks it, awakening Frost, who was sealed in the coffin. Frost quickly attacks Steven, believing him to be Sub-Zero, but is defeated and she leaves the chamber. Steven continues, but is confronted by Sub-Zero. Steven battles Sub-Zero, but in the middle of the fight, Sub-Zero notices the tattoo on Steven's face and tells of a sealed door within the temple which is impossible to open. Steven, however, tries to open the door and succeeds, receiving the armour from his mother. Later, the temple is attacked by the Brotherhood of Shadow, led by Noob Sailbot and Smoke. Steven and Sub-Zero defeat Noob Sailbot and Smoke. After Noob's defeat, Sub-Zero tells Steven that Noob is actually his older brother, who was corrupted in the Never Never Land after his death. Sub-Zero also informs Steven about a mysterious clan known as the Red Dragon Clan that is located in Charred Mountain. Steven returns to his cave and demands Orin to send him to the Charred Mountain. After Steven is transported to the mountain, he is confronted by some of Red Dragon soldiers. After defeating them, Steven is confronted by Fujin, who pleads him not to enter the Red Dragon Caves, and will stop him by any means necessary. Steven reluctantly defeats Fujin then enters the Red Dragon's caves. After clearing the caves, Steven encounters his brother, Daegon. Daegon reveals to Steven that he was the one who formed the Red Dragon clan, as well as creating hybrid mutants using Caro's DNA. Daegon leaves, ordering Navado to stop Steven at all costs. Steven defeats Navado and encounters countless mutant fighters. He also faces Reptile, who was trying to force Caro to close a portal to the Never Land. Steven stops Reptile and frees Caro, who reveals the history of the Red Dragon clan to him. He also reveals to Steven that Daegon murdered their parents. In anger, Steven forces Caro to send him to Never Never Land in order to seek out Daegon. In the Never Land, Steven is confronted by several zombies, including Drahmin. He then witnesses Shinnok being attacked by Li Mei. Believing that Shinnok is still an Elder God, he decides to rescue Shinnok and defeats Li Mei. Shinnok tells Steven that his tower is attacked by demons and wraiths in his spire, Shinnok teleports them both to his spire. Steven enters the tower and defeats various enemies, including Havik, Sheeva and Kintaro. After reaching the top, Shinnok transports Steven to Earth. Once Steven is transported, Daegon suddenly appears in the tower. It is later revealed that Shinnok and Daegon are working together. Once Steven is transported to Earth, he discovers that Orin was mortally wounded by Quan Chi. Orin reveals that Quan Chi headed to Outworld and immediately transports Steven to Outworld before dying. In Outworld, Steven makes his way to Shao Kahn's castle, defeating many of Kahn's finest fighters, like Skull, Mileena, Goro, and freeing Shujinko from the dungeon. After defeating Kahn's general Reiko, Steven spies on Kahn's throne room, discovering that he forms an alliance with Onaga, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. They later teleported their selfs to Edenia. However, Steven is confronted by the former good, now evil God, Raiden. Raiden reveals that he struck a deal with Shao Kahn to kill Steven. After defeating Raiden, Steven makes his way to Edenia. After reaching his home at Edenia, Steven is confronted by Scorpion's undead clan. Steven defeats them before being attacked by Scorpion himself. Steven defeats Hassashi. However, Daegon appears in the same place. Before Steven could attack him, Blaze (in his Deception form) appears, preventing the confrontation between them and explaining that the final battle is not supposed to take place there. He transports them back to the crater of Armageddon, where they fiercely fight. Steven gains the upper hand and defeats his brother. Afterward, Blaze appears again, telling Steven that the two brothers were not supposed to fight each other. Blaze finally teleports himself atop the pyramid and transforms into his larger form. Thus, Steven takes his drakesword and uses them to defeat Blaze. After a long battle, Steven is defeated, but before Blaze could finish him Kitana appeared. She told him that the good warriors are going to fight against the evil warriors, so Blaze have to stay and guard the Pyramid, while Kitana was going to fight for the Forces of Light. Category:MK Category:Life story Category:Real Ideas Category:!